1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mitigating wind buffeting associated with the use of drop glass in vehicle closure panels such as quarter panels and doors.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive wind deflectors have been the subject of a good deal of inventive attention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,093; U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,840; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,926 all disclose various wind deflectors which in one fashion or another redirect air passing by a moving vehicle. None of these prior art deflectors deploys automatically when a glazing panel or window is lowered within a vehicle door or quarter panel. All of these known deflectors require that the deflector be placed and moved into a deployed configuration by a motorist if redirection is desired. Moreover, known deflectors do not serve to eliminate an annoying condition caused by either high or low frequency air flow into and out of a passenger compartment of the vehicle through the side windows of the vehicle. Such air flow may cause a high or low frequency throbbing noise which is objectionable to many motorists.
A wind excitation suppressor according to present invention is self-deploying and prevents the wind throb cited above by re-directing the air flow so as to reduce the high or low frequency inflow and outflow which would otherwise occur.